The Main Reason
by seditionary
Summary: Derek and Emily's moment of intimacy is interrupted by a phone call which Emily insists on taking. Derek can't leave her alone and Emily tries to continue her conversation as if nothing was happening. Sex! Bad language. For the Kink Meme.


**A/N: This is a Kink Meme on Live Journal entry. I had a lot of fun filling prompts and it really got the ol' muses out of the doldrums, so much so that I actually wrote het again! The prompt was this:**

**_Morgan fucks Prentiss hard from behind while she's on the phone. She has to struggles to not let the person on the other side of the phone to hear what they're doing. _**

**_Bonus if they're fucking in front of a mirror and it is a lot harder for her to keep herself from moaning._**

**Ahem. Yes, so, anyway, here it is-please review!**

**Thank you!**

**Seds**

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss was a very private person. She didn't normally invite lovers to her place, and she didn't normally indulge in sex with a co-worker. Derek Morgan, damn him, had somehow managed to change all that. Waking up with him wrapped around her naked body, it was easy to remember why. A sly grin crossed her face and she turned her head back to kiss him awake. "Morning, lover."<p>

Morgan groaned happily and returned the kiss, murmuring "Good morning right back at ya, babe. Damn, last night was amazing." He buried his face in her neck and nibbled, making her squirm and laugh.

"I'll say. What the hell got into you? You told me you were tired."

"Something about those big brown eyes of yours just get to me, honey. I saw you bat those long lashes and, bam!, I got a, heh, second wind."

"Yeah, right. I don't think it was my eyes that got you going." Emily rolled over and Morgan instantly began caressing her breasts, running his palms over her nipples and ducking his head to lavish them with kisses.

"You may just be right about that..."

Morgan pushed Emily flat on her back and climbed on top of her. He pulled her legs up and wrapped them around his waist, then prepared to slide his cock into her. "Morgan, you devil-" Emily laughed. "Didn't you get enough of that last night?"

"No way, baby. Never enough." Morgan thrust into her and groaned with pleasure. He loved the moan of eager contentment that came from deep within Emily's throat. They were just starting to get into a good, steady rhythm when Emily's phone rang.

"Damn it," she gasped. She looked around the bed. "Where is that damn thing?"

"Let it go, baby!" Morgan pleaded. "You can call 'em back later."

"No, Morgan, that's my mother's ring. If I don't answer, she'll just keep calling until we're both insane. Let me up. I'll make it quick, I promise."

"No, babe-"

"Morgan! Get off me!"

Morgan huffed in disgust, but rolled off of her and lay on his back. Emily got up and followed the sound of the ringing phone and discovered it under her discarded shirt and bra lying on a chair by the dresser. She picked it up and punched "talk." "Hi, Mom. Listen, I'm super busy, and-"

Morgan watched his lover try to escape the verbal tentacles of her mother, but it was clear that she was not going to be successful. She stood naked in front of the low dresser, her beautiful body reflected in the mirror. Morgan couldn't stand it; he got up and went to stand behind her. He put his arms around her and fondled her bare breasts, then ran his hands down over her waist to her belly, her hips. She leaned back against him, reveling in the feel of his strong, muscular body and his thick, meaty cock that was teasing against her naked bottom. "Mom, really, you know I care a lot about Great Aunt Thelma, but-"

Morgan pushed her forward, forcing her to support herself with her elbows on the dresser. She looked in the mirror and saw Morgan standing tall behind her, the expression on his face one of hungry lust. She felt him push her thighs apart and gently finger her pussy, opening her, then pushing the head of his straining cock inside her. Emily moaned, there was no help for it, but her enjoyment was slightly curtailed by her mother asking, "Em? Is something wrong? Do you have indigestion? I keep telling you to talk to your doctor about that, I-"

"No, Mom, I'm... mmm, fine, really. Please, it's just... mmm, I have a lot to do today, and-"

Morgan pulled her hips up higher and closer to him. He plunged in deeper, loving her snug heat clamped around him as he thrust in and out. "Em..." he breathed.

"Em? I said, did you read the article I sent you?"

"Mom, yes. Yes! Yes... Oh..."

"Emily? What the heck is going on, you sound distracted."

Emily dared to take a look at Morgan's reflection, at the look of ecstasy on his handsome face. His cock was really hitting at just the right angle, then he leaned into her, reached around etween her legs and began gently rubbing her swollen clit. She gasped as the shocks of pleasure traveled from her core to the very tips of her fingers. "Mom-I really... have to _go_, I'll call you later, bye!" Emily hastily pressed the "off" button before gripping the phone tightly, then let out a primal cry of pure horny joy. "Morgan! Fuck me, God, yes! Fuck, oh fuck, yes, yes!"

Morgan grunted and thrust harder. He brought Emily to a second, then a third peak before finally gaining release himself. He shot deeply into her and roared through his blinding orgasm.

Morgan gave her bottom a healthy pat, and withdrew. Emily straightened, glanced down at the phone in her hand. "Prentiss?" a male voice came across the line, bewildered. Emily stared in horror.

"Is that Hotch?" Morgan hissed. She nodded and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hi, Hotch."

"Prentiss? What's going on? What was all that... noise?"

"I'm so sorry, I seem to have butt-dialed you."

"Oh! I see. Well-have a good day." _Sounds like you already are_, Hotch thought, shaking his head with a grin.

"Damn iPhones," Emily groused. "What must he think of me?"

"Well, look, it's not all that bad. You gave Hotch a thrill, which I imagine he could use. And at least it wasn't your mother."

"You always look on the bright side. I knew I kept you around for a reason."

_"That's_ the reason?" he asked, kissing her and chuckling at the same time.

"It's-not the main one." She turned and ran her hands over his broad chest. "Definitely... not the main one."


End file.
